That's Not Seto
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: I look at the man standing in front of me, I look at him very hard and I come to the conclusion that he is not Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, my long term loverboyfriend. JouSeto oneshot


Authors Note: ooooo I'm trying my hand at a romantic comedy…creepy. The idea of this story came to me when looking an old photo of my father… weird inspiration I no. Any who It's a Seto/Jou fic…Yay! I thought It would suit best…Hahahaha and it's a one shot

Warnings: rated K+ for the lingo. And it's a Yaoi story so no like no read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way…/is sad/

* * *

I hear the doorbell ring and grin to myself. Seto was finally back from his month long conference in Europe. When he had left he said that the first thing he would do is come around to my house to take me out for dinner and then we'd have a romantic night at his place.

I've been looking forward to this for a long time. It wasn't easy being away from Seto for a whole month, and it was hard for him too, he told me so when he rang last week. But I respect his work, and I know that it calls for him to be called away all the time. I really don't mind as long as I get to spend time with him.

The doorbell rings again and knocks me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and walk briskly to the door. With I HUGE grin on my face I fling the door open.

"SET…o?" I look at the man standing in front of me, I look at him very hard and I come to the conclusion that he is not Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, my long term lover/boyfriend.

The grin on my face disappears and it is replaced with a look of horror. Quickly I slam the door shut, locking it multiple times, before the strange man could get a word out.

I lean against the door, my chest heaving, I'm not sure why I'm out of breath. The doorbell rings again. I leap away from the door, eyes wide with terror. That was not Seto…I don't know who he was, and I don't care, I just want Seto.

When the doorbell rings again I step back further from the door. I grip the front of my shirt with both hands.

"GO AWAY!" I yell before running to the back of the house, making sure that the backdoor is locked. It is and I sigh with relief.

The doorbell stops ringing and I sigh again. I think he has given up so I walk into the living room, relaxing slightly. But where was Seto? He said his plane arrived at midday that means he should have been here 20 minutes ago.

I sit down on the couch and rest my head in my hands. Something bad must have happened…his plane probably crashed…_no Jou don't think like that. His plane was delayed and he can't get hold of you to tell you that_.

But the thoughts are already in my head and I'm beginning to panic. I grip my hair and my breathing begins to quicken. My thoughts return to the man that was at the door a few minutes ago. Was he here to tell me that Seto was dead?

I feel tears prick my eyes. No, that can't be it. I have to stop thinking like that. I release my hair and I take a few deep breaths. I finally look up, but what I see shocks me to death. It was that man; he was standing in front of the window looking at me.

I let a small gasp and scramble to my feet, fleeing from the room, not giving him a second glance. Who was he and what did he want? These were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I skidded to a halt into the kitchen.

You are probably wondering why I just didn't ask him who he was…and there is a very good reason why not… He just looked plan scary, you know the whole "I'll kill you with one finger" look.

Where was Seto when I really needed him? I sit with my back to the fridge, legs pulled up to my chest. My eyes are scanning this way and that. He wouldn't break into my house would he?

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I knew I fell asleep. I swear I just blinked once, but when I opened my eyes, the man was right there, kneeling in front of me, watching me.

I let out a yelp of terror and try to scramble backwards only to find I can't cause the fridge is at my back. The man lets out a frustrated sigh and grabs my shoulders, making me look at him. I squeeze my eyes shut, not knowing what was to come next.

The next thing I know, the man has his lips pressed against mine. I keep my lips shut tightly. _I just know I'm going to get raped…Seto…I need you_. My thoughts are jumbled when he breaks away form me.

"Jou…it's me…Seto" I peek at him, and sure enough I find myself looking into his sparkling blue eyes. I look at him puzzled.

"But…what" I puff out my cheeks, slightly angry, "Why didn't you tell me that at first. I thought you were a total stranger." And guess what Seto did…he just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me again.

"Silly Puppy," he goes, lips nearing mine. Oh no, he's not going to kiss me just yet. I place my hands on his chest and push him away. It's his turn to look puzzled.

"I'll kiss you…But first, Seto, get rid of the fucking Moustache!"

* * *

/Sniggers/ Kaiba with a moustache, even I wouldn't recognise him…hahaha haha haha hahah …well what do you think? OOOOO Cathy it wasn't a sad one/is happy/…lol… it really is the first story I've written with no one dying or getting hurt in anyway.

Luff KH

p.s Don't forget to Review! Cause I love getting reviews…they make me feel loved and that makes me happy and in turn that is what helps me to write the stories that you love so much!


End file.
